User blog:TheguyethatfelltoEarth/Project Hexagon
Introduction The Hexagon is the MIISD's first space hotel that is self-sostainable or autarchich. We invite all those who want to experience space as well as other agencies that are looking for the best space hotel, so we invite YOU to come and have a relaxing stay at the Hexagon space hotel. Composition The structure is (obviously) divided into six wings: the power wing, the fuel wing, the experimental/research wing, habitation wing A, habitation wing B and the control wing The power wing The power wing is responsible for almost all the power of the Hexagon. It consists of 4 large solar panels, 1 large truss, 2 radiators, 1 ADS core module, 2 ADS sensor wings, 2 MSS solar panels and 1 Voyager-X antenna. The fuel wing In this part of the Hexagon all the fuel is stored. It consists of 4 refuel silos and 1 station builder. The research wing This is the wing on which all the research and experiments are carried out. It consists of 1 ATV, 1 ISAAC module, 2 hub module, 1 MSS sensor module, 1 oxygen garden, 1 MSS science module and 1 medical bay. ' Habitation wing A' In this wing where all the hotel guests' rooms are located. It consists of 4 habitation modules, 2 cupolas, 4 station hubs, 1 airlock and 1 oxygen garden. Habitation wing B This is the wing on which all the hotel staff's rooms are located. It consists of 1 station hub, 2 habitation modules, 1 MSS module, 1 large station module, 1 oxygen garden and 1 station module. The control wing In this wing all the Hexagon's activity is controlled. It consists of 1 control room, 2 hub modules, 2 cargo holds, 1 oxygen garden and 1 CSgt nuclear generator. Miscellaneous parts These parts do not classify into any of the wings above. Instead they are used for connecting the wings together. These include 2 corridors and 2 station hubs. Walkthrough As you arrive, one of our staff members will acompany you inside, where more staff will take your luggage to your rooms at the same time that you are shown in which one you are staying. You will find comfortable king sized beds and a bathroom. The staff will then they will take you on a tour around the Hexagon. You will first see the hab wing A's spectacular views from the cupolas. You will also see the wing's O2 garden. Then you will go to the con wing. You will see the control room and where the water and food supplies are stored. You will also see that wing's O2 garden. Later you will pass the corridor connecting the research wing with the control wing. The corridor also serves as a fence keeping a closed space inside for guests to experience what it is to be like an astronaut. You will then find an ATV with a ISAAC module at the end. Around the corner you will see a scientific module that covers up info from sensors. You will pass another O2 garden and the Hexagon's medical bay. Finally you will reach the hab wing B. You will find a large station module which serves as a dining room, where fine dining is served as you see a breathtaking view from it's windows. You will find another small station module and MSS module which houses the kitchen where all the exquisite foods on board are cooked. Then you will see 2 more habitation modules and a docking port for the hotel staff. If you want a space getaway then this is the hotel for YOU. Price is £1200 per night (taxes fees may apply, flights not included). We hope to see you soon and we hope you enjoy your stay at the Hexagon space hotel. Acknowledgments We'd like to thank Angrycat9000's Palm Tree hotel that gave us the idea of building the hotel. We'd also like to thank the staff crew on the Hexagon and all who contributed in it's construction for their notable work. Greetings from the MIISD and the Hexagon crew. Category:Blog posts